Entwined Fates
by Dark Wolf K2
Summary: Being stuck with Malfoy as a coworker for three years is one thing. Finding out that I have to save him from the wrath of the Three Fates is another. Oh, and get this part. One of the Fates is my cousin! Drarry. Time Travel! Rated T. Don't like don't read
1. Unorthodox Thoughts

**A/n:** Okay, so, I'm not quite sure where this idea will go. I mean, it just popped into my head and I already have two chapters, but am not sure who will enjoy it much.

**Pairing(s):** Draco x Harry

**Raiting:** T, for now. Might change it later.

**Decription:** Being stuck with Malfoy as a co-worker for three years is one thing. Finding out that I have to save him from the wrath of the Three Fates on the "anniversary", is another. Oh, and get this part. One of the Fates is my cousin. Drarry. **Don't like, don't read!**

**Warning:** Time travel might be confusing at some points. Please let me know if it is too confusing to understand, then i will try to fix it.

* * *

"God! Do you _ever_ stop _talking_, Malfoy?" Harry snapped, looking up from the papers in front of him. It had been three years since he'd last snapped at Draco like that, but, the prat was so annoying!

Draco, who wasn't deterred by his colleague's sudden outburst, kept talking about the case that they had just finished. Harry sighed, rubbing his temples harshly and thinking of his girlfriend at home. He hadn't really seen them in three weeks since he and Draco got the case, and he wouldn't tonight because the two were going to a pub to finally have the drinks Harry promised. It seemed to be the only way to have the blond do anything anymore.

Unconsciously, like any other time Draco rambled, Harry thought about his girlfriend. Ginny would be offended that he was going to a pub with Malfoy, but, he was sure that she would appreciate him coming back form work in one piece.

"Potter? Potter! Oh, bloody hell. You better not be thinking about bailing on our plans to have a shag with that whore of yours!" Harry looked to Malfoy with a glare and huffed, shaking his head.

"Just because you don't have anything to love, it doesn't mean I can't be with Ginny." Draco scoffed, seeming affronted.

"I love something." Draco sniffed. Harry couldn't help his snort.

"Yea, yourself!" Harry said, sighing at his colleague's glower. "All right. I'm almost ready. Just need to get these to Shacklebolt and then we can be off." Draco huffed and turned, strutting out the door and down the hall.

Harry watched, perplexed, as the image of Malfoy dressed in a luxurious, black Muggle suit with his father's walking stick in tow and a giant, fancy hat atop his head come to mind. Like in those old and cheap movies. Harry chuckled softly at the image, wondering what had possessed him to think such a thing, though, he knew it would be a sight to see.

Following his partner, Harry grabbed their report and, still thinking about the image of Malfoy, froze when a thought skittered across his mind.

_It would be nice to see that arse of his in a suit like that._ Harry blanched. Where had _that_ come from? Shaking himself with the thought fresh in his mind, Harry snorted, shaking his head.

_It would be nice to see that _arse_ in a Muggle suit._ Harry shook his head, rubbing his temples harshly to fight another headache. What had possessed him to think about his partner like…_that_? And, on a bloke? It just didn't fit….

_It would be nice to see that prat in something of ignominy._ Harry growled in frustration at the thoughts that were jumbling into something else and he slammed his door, grumbling to himself. Why couldn't he make that sentence fit? Harry pondered the thought, not even realizing said arse was in front of him. He slammed into Malfoy and shook his head, meeting Malfoy's cold stare, before waving him off, heading for Shacklebolt's office.

~~X~~

Harry practically dragged Malfoy down the street he was so drunk! Harry, who wasn't very sober himself, was fighting against his fuzzy mind. The thought from earlier was fresh in his mind, now seeming like a hot brand every time Malfoy's skin touched his. Harry felt like the blond had every idea what he was doing, but, Harry wasn't still sure what _it_ even was.

Harry fought the images of his night with Malfoy, confusion and frustration set deep in his brow. Harry sighed, looking to the prattling blond and he shook his head, gnawing at the inside of his cheek to keep from grinding his teeth. God, did the man _ever_ shut his mouth?

Harry closed his eyes, stopping their walking as he fought to keep his mind contained. What was going on? Here were these two guys – straight guys, mind you – and one just happened to be… Harry gulped, unwilling to finish the thought.

He had to get away from the blond as soon as he could. Something was certainly wrong with him. Maybe it was because he was spending too much time with Malfoy, never a good thing, by far. Harry sighed. He needed Hermione, but she and Ron were on their third honeymoon and Harry didn't want to bother them. They said they would be back by the end of the week, so, if things hadn't changed for the better, he would owl them.

Harry place Draco on his front step. He had only been there once, and was never invited inside. Draco fumbled with his key and huffed, staggering inside. Harry shut the door, but not before seeing Malfoy tugging his shirt from his trousers and turning into what must have been the bathroom.

Harry basically slammed the door, froze stock-still as he tried to unscramble his now interested mind. Taking a shaky breath, Harry rested his head against door, trying to beat away the image of the blonde's pale flesh, slowly being revealed to the world around, not even caring who was looking.

Growling again, Harry stormed away from the blonde's flat, grumbling and snapping at himself as he made his way to his girlfriend's flat.

Plopping down onto the sofa, Harry sighed, wondering where Ginny could be at this late hour. Deciding he didn't care at the moment, Harry fell into a restless sleep, thinking of a certain blond and his new fascination towards him.

XX

"So, you really think they will?_" Harry asked, looking to the blue haired woman before him._

_He was still mesmerized that his cousin had become a Fate, taking her mother's place as Atropos, the Inexorable shear holder. She, along with her un-sisters Lachesis and Clotho, used their powers for time travel, and to distribute enemies of the Ministry throughout time and remote islands, where they soon died do to lack of knowledge of the realm._

"Of course I do, Harry. The other Fates and I have foreseen such a tragedy. That is why, in a few days, we will be nothing more than simple magical country folk. The days of the Fates are over, for now, it seems._" Atropos said and caused Harry to sigh._

_Harry looked around the dark, dreary cavern that Atropos had called him to in the middle of his dreaming and sighed, looking to his cousin. He hadn't met her in person, yet, but was waiting for her to give up her "fate-hood" so that he was not in danger._

_Both of them knew it was too risky in the first few days of not using her dragon-half. The dragon would have to become its own being, which would be ugly and painful, Atropos had reminded him grimly._

"I really don't think the Ministry is going to come after you three. Honest! Kingsley knows that you and I are related and doesn't want to cause me more pain._" Harry stated as the darkly dressed Fate began to pace before him._

_Her upper body was solid, but, from her knees to the floor, her form was nothing more than a shadow. She was dress in blue-and-black robes, as elegant as they could come for a Fate. Harry watched as she moved like a ghost, seeming to disappear before his eyes. Harry realized that, as he watched, Atropos actually was disappearing before his eyes!_

"Atropos! You're drawing too much energy from your original body; you must change. I have to get up for work, anyway._" Harry said, causing Atropos to stop and smile at him, much like her mother would. She nodded, pointing to the way out._

_As Harry disappeared, Atropos' face twisted, taking her true form as the mossy-eyed, sea blue dragon that watched over the shears of destiny._

"You shouldn't be getting involved with the Auror, even if he is your cousin. It is dangerous for a Fate to still be connected to her duties, and be held down by earthly attachments._" a spider said and the large Black Widow came down from her stalagmite home. A large serpent slithered out from its tunnel near the pool of glistening Waters of Faith and she hissed, coming up to look at the dragon that sighed heavily._

"I know that, Clotho. I am going for a short fly, then, we are to plan for the morn._" Atropos hissed through grit teeth, stretching her tattered and huge bat-like wings, before taking off into the night._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness. It is only the first chapter. I'll possible be willing to post chapter two after five-ten reviews. Maybe. Thanks for reading!

Dark Wolf K2


	2. Raven Dreams and Dragon Wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Three Fates. Sorry, i forgot to post that last time.**

**A/N:** Some of these names will be quite cheesey. Sorry. I am not good with naming places! Enjoy!

* * *

_Draco panted, moaning and groaning as his hips moved against those of the man above him. He had only ever felt like this in his dreams, and Draco wasn't planning on giving it up for the world._

_He whimpered when the delicious friction against his groin seized and he opened his eyes to meet glistening emeralds. Draco's breath caught as the raven-haired man stood from the bed, reaching up to unbutton his robes._

_Before Draco could wonder what lie beneath those robes, three horrible and dark cackles, resembling that of three witches, broke his concentration, and the image of the emerald eyed wonder burst into flames. Literally._

_Draco was now surrounded by three woman, each of them chanting different words, but they somehow managed to keep it in synchronization. It was beautiful and threatening, making Draco look and turn in every direction._

_He gave a cry as spiders began to crawl up his legs, knitting a web-thread around Draco to trap him. The Black Widows crept higher as Draco tried to wipe them off, but they only latched onto his hands and kept up their spinning. The spiders scattered away after a long black thread fell from Draco's throat._

_A snake slithered up and swallowed it, before letting up slid out of its mouth again and was gone into the blue and green flames. Draco though that the worst had come, but, he was dead wrong. Out from the fire stepped an elegant dragon, her scales the same shade, if not a few darker, as the firelight._

_She had four legs, using all of them and their glory to slowly circle Draco, as though she were Draco worthy of something. Her bat-like wings were tattered, and edged with sickly green barbs that dripped with acid as the dragon readied for the attack._

_Her head resembled a crocodile, horns or elaborate ears spiking the edge of his skull. Black fur lined those horns and the sides of her neck, thinning as they reached his wings. Her back held black spines, which led to her arrow-shaped tail._

_Draco looked up, meeting moss coloured eyes as the dragon opened her mouth, gripping the thread of black web in her talon-like paw and Draco swallowed hard as the dragon brought it to her razor-sharp teeth. A forked tongue snaked out to lick it, breathed ice upon where her saliva began to melt it and Draco noticed he felt lethargic._

_Pain rippled through him as the dragon bit down, breathing fire to break the thread._

XX

Draco gasped raggedly, sitting upright as he gulped in air. Coughing from the suffocating pain that still lingered, Draco looked around, feeling his panic subside as he realized he was still in his own bed. Leaning back against his headboard, Draco ran a trembling hand through his damp locks and swallowed hard, feeling tears well in his eyes.

Before he knew it, Draco was sobbing into his hands, shaking with fear of what was to come. He didn't know how he'd managed it, but he had somehow escaped his fate and kept it from that oaf of a colleague, Potter. But, now with this reoccurring disturbance in his dreams, Draco couldn't help but feel the long awaited dread that had plagued him since the first cackle over seven years ago.

The cooing of an owl, and tapping on his window, drew Draco's attention and he sighed, spotting Potter's snowy owl, Hedwig, on the sill. Looking behind the owl, Draco cursed at himself and flung back the covers and stomped towards the window. He flung it open, wrenched the letter from Hedwig's grip, and opened it.

_Malfoy,_

_Kingsley says get here; your three hours late! We have a new case that needs to be looked at, and doesn't feel like explaining twice._

_-H_

_Stupid Gryffindor_, Draco thought, heading for his shower, his dream in the back of his mind for later worrying.

~~X~~

Kingsley was frustrated as ever when Draco finally made his entry into Shacklebolt's office.

"Yea, I know I'm late. Just give us the case so we can get this over with." Draco snapped, dropping into the chair next to Harry's as gracefully as usual. Draco noticed Harry watching him out of the corner of his eyes and shot him a haughty glower. Harry's cheeks tinted, causing Draco to arch a brow as Harry looked to folder Kingsley held out to him. Quickly taking it, Harry busied himself with the file, frowning and finally freezing.

"The Three Fates? But, I thought they worked _for_ the Ministry. Why are we going after them?" Harry asked with a frown, seemingly unconcerned, but Draco, not only felt, but saw the distress and fear and betrayal that Harry felt.

Shacklebolt took no notice as he sat in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"It seems that the Ministry thinks the Fates will turn on them soon. Everyone agrees with the fact, except for me." Draco cocked a brow as Kingsley shook his head.

"Astra isn't going to like this." I muttered, making Draco's brows knit in confusion.

"Astra? Who's that?" Draco asked, looking to see Harry's pale face. His head was down, hiding his face from Kingsley and staring with fearful eyes at the file in his lap.

"Astra, is a Guardian of the Three Fates. And a very dear friend of mine. It's such a shame no one can see those three woman as who they are, not what they do."

_Shit. Why didn't I listen to Astra when I saw her last night?_ Harry thought, gnawing the inside of his cheek as he lifted his expressionless face.

"What do you need us to do?" Draco was surprised to hear the cold and bitter tone in Harry's usually casual voice, and was surprised to read no emotion in those dark emerald eyes.

"I need you two at their cavern by the end of the week, preferably before the full moon."

"What happens at the full moon?" Draco asked, looking to Harry as he stood, leaving Draco with Shacklebolt.

"It is when the Fates are at their strongest, especially when they are together. Which, is almost always. Malfoy, you and Potter have to keep the Fates separated long enough until the eclipse starts Friday night. Otherwise, well, I don't want to think about it." Kingsley said and Malfoy quickly followed the crumbling Gryffindor, determined to get the answers on why he was so emotional over this one case.

Turning into the doorway, Draco froze, realizing Harry was no where to be found. Only the file and a note lay on his desk. Face drawn with suspicion, Malfoy picked up the note, and read it, gritting his teeth.

_Malfoy,_

_Sorry to bail on you like this, but Hermione needs me to pick up a few things from Hogwarts for her. I will catch up when I get back._

_-H_

Malfoy growled at the obvious lie and crumpled the paper, grabbing the file to stalk to his own office.

~~X~~

Astra sighed in her snowy heap, snuggling deeper as she closed her wings tightly to her body. Astra felt the brush of magic and she opened her eyes slightly, unwilling to fully awake. She was having a nice dream. The brush of magic came again, only stronger as it flew over, and Astra opened her moss-coloured eyes, growling softly.

She lifted her snowy head, being sure to bland into her environment as she took off. Though, she loved the colour of the deep sea, Astra knew she had to guard the mouth of the cave. Flying just under the raven-haired man on the broom, Astra looked up, seeing startling emerald eyes peer out of the scarred face of Harry Potter.

Astra's heart soared as she up and over the man, drawing his attention, but she quickly straightened her wings and blended again. He shook it off as nothing ,which was an odd thing for her cousin to do. He seemed far more troubled than the last time he had contacted her. Well, she had contacted him, but that wasn't the point right now.

Using some of her stored energy, Astra reached into the man's mind and told him to stop on the closest ledge. He quickly obliged, rubbing his frigid hands, before rubbing at his cold arms. Astra landed behind him, taking on the deep sea colour she proudly wore from her heritage and quickly shifted into the elegant, blue-haired woman known as Atropos.

Her skin was pale, except for the dragon tattoos on her arms. One was blue with green eyes, the other green with blue eyes. She wore a strapless corset top dress, the white satin brushing to snow beneath her feet. The hemline was a light blue, but when soaked with water, it took on a darker cast. Her spiky blue hair brushed her bare shoulders as Astra turned her head to the sky, taking in the night around her. Harry shook his head as the Fate looked at him, noticing that her feet were bare.

"Great Fate. Such a pleasure it is to see you outside on this beautiful night, Atropos." Harry said formally, bowing to his cousin gracefully. Harry straightened as a harsh, cold wind blew and clutched at himself, regretting that he hadn't brought his wand. Harry knew he wouldn't need it; the realm of the Three Fates was sacred, and, only their magic was to be used here.

"Oh, enough formality, cousin. I'm Astra when not dealing with the lives of others. Come, you must be freezing!" Astra said, cupping Harry's cold hands in her blazing ones and she blew gently, her Dragon Fire gently warming his hands and body. Harry shuddered as the ancient magic of the Fate rushed through him and felt it's curse upon his cousin, before sinking into his bones.

Astra pulled Harry into Faithful Cavern. The biting cold seized abruptly at the mouth of the cave, making Harry realize just how cold he was. The cavern was tinted in a rainbow of colours, the bright shadows bouncing off the walls as the light moved from crystal to crystal. There was no eeriness to the cave at all, except for the dark entrance near the back of the cavern.

"Atropos, come! Another unforgivable sap has fallen for our ploy." a woman said. She had black hair, far longer than Astra's, in a braid that fell proudly behind her. It was long enough to sweep the floor with, if it wasn't in a braid that is. Her eyes were a bright amber, almost gold, Harry realized, and couldn't help but be drawn in by the second Fate.

She wasn't pale like her un-sister, but, the exact opposite. She seemed like a beautiful African Warrior, tall, slender, and lethal. She wore white slacks with a yellow shirt, and wore a necklace with a ruby adorning the silver chain. Harry looked over to see if Astra had a necklace. No, but, she did have an emerald earring that hung from her left lobe. The glint of a ruby caught his eye and Harry gaped at the jeweled handle of the sword on the warrior's back. Sure, it was sheathed, but Merlin did it make Harry want to steer clear of the woman if she were ever angry and ready to fight.

Magic or non, this woman would surely win if someone ever entered her domain. Harry looked to the woman's hands, seeing two black tattoos adorning the back of them. He looked closer and realized they were two spiders – Black Widows for more accuracy.

"I can sense that, Clotho. Where is Lachesis? I wish for her to meet my cousin." Astra spoke and Clotho moved her piercing golden eyes to Harry. He tried not to shift beneath her incriminating stare.

"Name's Alora. At least, sometimes it is. It will be after the eclipse of course, but, for now, it is Clotho to anyone outside the Fate-hood." the warrior Fate said and Harry gulped, nodding with apparent fear. Smirking with satisfaction, Clotho turned towards the back of the cavern.

"Don't worry. You've caught Clotho on one of her good days. In fact, I think she likes you." Astra said as they followed the second Fate and Harry gave Astra a look of bewilderment.

"I really don't want to see her on a bad day, then, do I?" Harry asked, ducking into the narrow tunnel t walk behind Clotho. He looked back to see Astra's look of honesty as she shook her head. It did nothing to comfort Harry's sense of unease. Actually, Harry could swear it was only rising as he walked further into the cavern.

* * *

**A/N:** So, review and tell me what you think! The third Fate will be introduced next chapter, as will what the Fates do that make the Ministry so uncomfortable. Chapter three soon; promise!

Dark Wolf K2


	3. Execution

_Sorry that I have not written in a while. Had family issues and just, well, wasn't entirely inspired. But, I'm back, for now. Hope you like this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this fic, Astra, Alora and Ariella!_

* * *

_~X~X~X~_

The biting chill of the mountains' wind hit Draco like ice water on a frigid day. He had started the journey without Harry, knowing that the oaf would only slow him down. He hated being slowed down by his famous counterpart.

Dressed in heavy clothes essential for the frigid, cold weather of the mountains, Draco climbed higher, his brows stiff with cold and eyes dry from the breeze. The rest of his face was covered with a black scarf and hat.

The only reason Draco was climbing by foot was because, apparently, Astra would be alert to any magic that would come across her territory. That included a broom and his wand.

_I will never understand Mother's gift of foresight._ Draco thought absently, silently thanking his mother for sending him to those sword lessons. Said swords were strapped onto his back, along with heated blankets, a tent and food incase he couldn't find the cavern by nightfall.

Panting, Draco pulled himself up onto a ledge, unaware of the entity beneath the large mound of snow. Leaning against the mound, Draco took several long, painful breaths, the chill of the air hurting his lungs. Absently, Draco wondered what the Gryffindor savior was doing at this moment, not knowing just how close the two were.

_~X~X~X~_

Harry sighed, looking into the glistening waters that was the Pond of Eternal Souls. He had met Lachesis, or Ariella in this case. Like her un-sisters, she was completely opposite.

Ariella had strawberry blond hair, eyes the colour of the blue sky and freckles lined her high cheekbones and bridge of her nose. She was far paler than Astra, almost albino. The freckles looked like little dots of blood on her flesh.

Dimples curved around Ariella's mouth, showing that she never frowned and always laughed, no matter the situation. She wore a pink blouse, a white, frilly skirt and stiletto heels. The outfit flattered her curves and lusciousness, but, Harry didn't find himself affected by her beauty.

He had looked to see if she wore a necklace or earring, but found none. What he did find was a black tattoo of a serpent eating its own tail on Ariella's neck. The Ouroboros. An Egyptian symbol depicting Life out of Death. A creation through destruction.

On her wrist, a golden band embedded with emeralds glinted in the light and it had caught Harry's eye immediately.

"Harry? You alright, laddie?" Harry's head snapped up at the sound of his cousin's concerned voice as she and her sisters came to gather around the glistening waters.

"Yes. Quite fine, actually." Harry said and Astra's eyes narrowed slightly before Alora spoke.

"There," she said, tapping the pool of waters with her fingernail. It shimmered and the image changed from the ceiling of the cavern to the barren land that Harry recognized as the side of the mountain.

"This man has passed onto our land without acknowledgement and is on his way to eliminate us. He is from the Ministry."

Harry stared at the covered face of the man, seeing stormy grey eyes as the man fought to climb up to the cavern. A strand of blond hair fell from the hat and the man glowered at it, unwilling to move his grip to toy with the wet tendril.

"Malfoy," Harry growled, sighing heavily as the three Fates looked to him suspiciously. "He's my colleague, the one I told you about, Astra. Stupid git must've thought he'd get a head start with the case."

"Harry, do you know how long you've actually been here?" Astra asked, her voice laced with concern and bemusement.

"I don't know. A few hours maybe?"

"Three days." Harry made a strange noise of surprise and gaped at his cousin.

"Three _days_? It doesn't even feel like it's been an hour, though!" Harry said, trying to see what he'd been doing.

"Harry, sweetie, up here, time seems to go at a crawl, when in actuality it stays the same. It doesn't seem like it's been three days because you have not seen the rise and fall of the sun." Ariella said sweetly and he just gaped at her, making the woman giggle quite childishly.

"So, what day is it? Thursday now?" At Astra's nod, Harry sighed and gave a groan, shaking his head. "You couldn't have informed me about that earlier? I do need to go to work!" At Astra's shrug, Harry grumbled and looked back at the shimmering waters.

Draco was outside the cave now, his body shaking and trembling from exertion and cold. Stepping inside and out of the cold, Draco pulled down the scar and panted heavily, leaning against a stalagmite as he fought for air.

Harry felt a strange twinge in his chest as he watched his colleague drag in ragged breaths. He realized that Draco's breathing wasn't normal and turned to the three Fates. Only Clotho seemed to be concentrating on the image, causing Harry to give a soft gasp.

Astra's head snapped in his direction, but she quickly looked to Clotho and snarled, her dragon-half rising to defense. Clotho quickly backed down and looked away from the image. Harry looked back to see Draco lift a shaky hand and watched as relief came to Draco's handsome face.

_Oh, not this shit again!_ Harry thought, fighting the thoughts that had plagued him since Saturday night.

"Sisters, what shall we do with him?" Clotho asked and the two other Fates sighed. Astra glanced at Harry's concerned expression and sighed, shaking her head.

"Harry, go and hide. Do not come out until I say, no matter what you hear or see. We do not want your colleague to think of you as a traitor." Harry stood and went to stand behind a stalagmite as Draco began to descend the stairs to the pond.

The Three Fates quickly hid and waited for their prey. Draco appeared from the stairway and Harry felt a clench in his gut when a giant Black Widow scaled the wall behind him, blocking his only exit.

_Draco, you blind git. Run!_ Harry thought, swallowing hard as the spider stalked him. Harry noticed that Astra and Ariella were watching with vicious smirks, which made Harry gasp quietly in the still cavern.

A stalactite chipped from the ceiling and the sound reverberated throughout the hollowed rock, making Draco jump and reach up to grip a sword on his back. He paused in his step, drawing the sword slowly and looking around.

Draco glanced at the steel of his sword, his eyes going wide and form going rigged as he spotted the spider that stalked him. He swallowed hard, sweat dewing his forehead as he fought stay still. But, Clotho had seen him, and it was too late for him.

Harry went to scream for Draco to run, but found that he couldn't speak, let alone move. Glancing at Astra, he saw that she was watching him, her eyes deceiving her cold features. They were two mossy orbs of regret and Harry knew she hated watching her cousin suffer.

Draco went to turn, but the spider had him against a wall, crushing him and threatening to inject her poison into him.

"Clotho. Release the man. He shall not die this way." Harry glanced at Ariella as she dropped from her spot in the stalactites. Astra followed, and Harry watched, mortified as his colleague was released.

_~X~X~X~_

Draco had only felt cold fear once in his life, and that was back in Voldemort's time. Draco thought that he'd rather be a teenager in that time than a man in this one.

"Oh? Then, how shall this man's life end, Lachesis? By your venom? Or by Atropos swallowing him whole and letting her stomach acid dissolve him slowly and painfully?" the spider asked, changing into a slender young woman, who resembled an African Warrior. Draco swallowed as Clotho and Lachesis surrounded him and Draco felt like begging for his life.

"I think we should just end him right here and now for trespassing." Clotho said and Draco fought a whimper, but couldn't seem to stop his shaking body as it pressed further into the wall. At least he had removed his pack so he was a little further from the Fates, if only by a few inches.

"No." he heard and Draco looked to see a pale young woman with blue hair and cold moss-coloured eyes appear from the shadows.

"No, sister?"

"He shall not die by one of us, but by the hands of time!" Atropos said and Draco swallowed, slightly confused. His fear only deepened when the Three Fates shared a look that said more than Draco could decipher and the three woman grinned a feral smirk.

"Then by the hands of time it is. Clotho, if you would." Lachesis said and Clotho growled, changing back into the Black Widow. Again, Draco's dream came to the forefront and almost began to beg for mercy, when the spider wrapped a coarse web around his mouth.

Draco was spun into the coarse texture until he couldn't move and the spider moved him to hang dangerously close to the Pond of Eternal Souls. Draco watched as the spider changed back while Lachesis examined the thread.

"Maybe a bit higher, Clotho. I want him to know he was wrong!" Draco felt a lurch as the web was pulled and he moved higher, almost to the ceiling. He gulped as he studied Atropos, who seemed almost reluctant to help. She did so anyway, and drew up Draco's dropped sword.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been tried in the Court of Fate and found guilty of actions against us. For your punishment we have sentenced you to wonder through the paths of time until you perish, alone and weeping. May the Lord have mercy when he claims you."

With renewed fear, Draco struggled against his bonds and gave a muffled shout as Atropos threw the sword. He fell into the cold waters and was swirled around, dimly hearing the Fates chanted words.

His head cracked against the icy walls, and he grunted in pain as his eyelids drooped.

"_Draco!_" Draco recognized the voice of his coworker, and felt another tremor of fear as he was pulled deeper into the blackness.

_~X~X~X~_

"_Draco!_" Harry bellowed as Draco was plunged into the now black waters of the Pond. His magic burst him from Astra's binding spells and he ran for his colleague.

"No, Harry!" he heard, feeling Astra's arms wrap around his torso and try to hold him back. It took all three women to get Harry far enough from the Pond so he wouldn't get hurt by their after-magic.

"Harry, if you try to go after him now, you'll die." Astra said and Harry felt his stomach drop. He shoved himself away from the women and tried to not let his anger get the best of him, but it was hard to fight his growing fear, and his frustration at his fear. It was only Malfoy, after all.

_Don't lie to yourself, Harry. You two have been through the worst places and have bounced back. That's why you're so scared now._

Harry was surprised at that thought, but his surprised only lasted until Alora spoke.

"I'm sure as hell glad that man is gone. One less Ministry pest to deal with!" Harry's anger reared its ugly head and he turned on the Fate, making Astra gasp as he marched forward.

"Harry, no! Leave Alora be." Harry turned his glower upon his cousin and she gaped at him. Astra had never seen her cousin this upset before, not since the day she had saved him from a vampire three years ago and she had accidentally left Draco behind. How was she supposed to know they were coworkers?

"Bring. Him. Back!" Harry snarled and Astra released her cousin, frowning deeply.

"Harry," Astra said slowly, looking at her sisters and they all turned their gazes to him, speaking as one.

"_We can't._" they said and Harry grit his teeth, his arms shaking as his magic began to build.

"What do you mean you can't! You're the Three Fates, surely you can."

"Harry, that part is not within our jurisdiction. Only the Fates of that era may send him back." Ariella said and Harry felt his fear show.

"Harry, what is––"

"I can't believe you, Astra!" Harry cried, the sound echoing through the cave and Astra jumped, her face drawn in concern and confusion. From what she heard, Astra would have thought Harry would be happy to be rid of the self-centered prat. What was wrong?

Astra felt her anger spike as Harry began to rant about what they had done and Alora saw that Astra was going to lose her temper, which was never a good thing for anyone.

"Why don't you leave, Potter? I think you've seen enough!" Clotho hissed, her magic encasing her arms and showing that she was serious.

"Fine. I didn't want to stay, anyway." Harry left the lower cavern and paused at the entrance, spying Draco's supplies leaning against a stalagmite. Harry spied his Hawthorne and a pang of fear shot through Harry's heart when he realized Draco was practically defenseless where he was now.

Without a glance backwards, Harry fled the cavern, knowing that he needed to leave or Clotho would be upset and probably bite him.

_~X~X~_

Harry sighed, unlocking the wards of Ginny's flat. He shut the door quietly, unknowing if she were asleep. He tugged off his shoes and looked around, freezing when he spotted clothes strewn across the room.

Harry's nose wrinkled as the smell of bodily fluids wafted over to him and he felt his anger rise again. Harry was stilled miffed about the whole Draco ordeal, and now he had to find Ginny with another man? Was the universe really out to get him?

Harry used his skills as an Auror to creep over to his girlfriend's bedroom. What he heard made him want to throw up!

The springs of the bed creaked as Ginny moaned and whimpered, calling out someone's name that wasn't Harry's and he grit his teeth, fleeing to the living room again.

There, Harry found a letter from Hermione, stating that she and Ron had returned.

_Finally, I get somewhat of a break!_ Harry thought, grabbing some clothes from the hallway closet and slamming Ginny's door shut. He hoped she heard him as he Apparated to Hermione's house.

"Harry? Bloody 'ell, mate. It's in the middle of the damn night. Can't it wait?" Ron asked, answering the door sleepily.

"Not likely, unless you want me sleeping on a park bench somewhere." Harry stated bluntly and Ron quickly let his friend in.

"Why aren't you staying at Ginny's like usual? Have you guys gotten into another tiff? I swear, you two act like you're married!"

"She's cheating on me." Harry stated, looking to his gaping friend. Ron quickly snapped his jaw shut and he grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"You know where the guest bedroom is. Good night, Harry."

"Night, Ron. And thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Ron grinned at his friend, and Harry grinned as the ginger-haired man made his way back to his wife.

Harry showered and changed, crawling into the cold sheets to relax. He was too worried over Draco to sleep and too agitated with himself for not seeing Ginny's lack of response to Harry in the first place before this.

But, for some reason, it didn't hurt the way Harry thought it would have. He was actually quite relieved to finally have a legitimate reason to break it off with her. Harry sighed, trying to shut his eyes and concentrate on how to get his colleague back.

A tap on the window made Harry look to see a note taped onto it. He got up, and was surprised to find the note on the inside of the window, and from his cousin. Reading it, Harry smiled and laid back in bed, trying to wait until morning to head out.

_~X~X~X~_

"Are you sure you don't want to dome into town, Astra? It'll be a blast!" Ariella said and Astra smiled, shaking her head.

"Leave her alone, Ariella. You and I both know Astra isn't a partier like us." Alora said and Ariella sighed, seeming crestfallen for only a moment, before she grinned again.

"Oh, well. Maybe once we give up our powers tomorrow night you'll be more open to it."

"Maybe, Ariella. But, for now, I shall stay the way I am. A shut-in." Astra laughed and the others grinned leaving Astra alone in the cave.

Harry appeared at the mouth of the cave and Astra sighed, hugging her cousin.

"For a moment I thought they had spotted you. Come, we won't have much time." Astra said, pulling Harry down the stairs and into the lower part of the cavern.

"Why do you want to help me, Astra? I thought you and your friends hated the Ministry."

"We do. But I won't let my cousin get blamed for something he cannot control." Harry smiled at his cousin, but became serious when she approached the Pond of Eternal Souls.

"Draco is in the time of my grandmother, Ashley. He is far from the mouth of the cave, but close enough to it so that you two might have some chance of survival." Astra said, and Harry gasped as an image of a shivering Malfoy appeared on the glistening waters. The area around him was dark and snowy, depicting night in that time.

"Harry," Harry reluctantly looked away and towards his cousin, catching Draco's discarded pack. "This'll help until you reach the cave. Oh, and you'll need this." Astra reached up to pull a necklace from her shirt and placed it around Harry's neck.

"This is a feather from a Veela. It'll help you when you meet the Fates." she said, kissing Harry's cheek and Harry smiled, looking to the black waters.

"Good luck, Harry. I hope you can find him soon." Astra said and Harry took a breath, diving into the black abyss.


End file.
